1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle communication system for direct communication between vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle using a vehicle to vehicle communication system to facilitate meeting of people in nearby or neighboring cars with similar interests, desires or wants.
2. Background Information
In today's society, it has become increasingly difficult to meet people with similar interests, desires or wants. Recently, many people have been looking to the internet to meet people with similar interests, desires or wants. The internet has all kinds of websites for getting people together with similar interests, desires or wants. For example, there are many dating websites, classified ads websites, various websites for different types of hobbies, etc. However, the internet searches all over the world so it is sometimes difficult to meet the correct person in a convenient location. Moreover, in order to access these websites, you need to be connected to the internet. Typically, people access internet using a computer. However, most people do not carry a computer wherever they go. While many mobile cell phones have internet access, the cell phones have very small screens and small buttons, which make them difficult to use.
However, it has been proposed that dedicated short range communications (DSRC) will be used in vehicles for a wide range of applications. DSRC technology will allow vehicles to communicate directly with other vehicles and with roadside units to exchange a wide range of information. In the United States, DSRC technology will use a high frequency radio transmission (5.9 GHz) that offers the potential to effectively support wireless data communications between vehicles, and between vehicles, roadside units and other infrastructure. An important feature of DSRC technology is the capability of conducting both point-to-point wireless communications and broadcast wireless messages in a limited broadcast area. When communications are established from one vehicle to other vehicles in close proximity, this information would be communicated between the vehicles to provide the vehicles with a complete understanding of the vehicles in the broadcast area. This information then can be used by the vehicles for both vehicle safety applications and non-safety applications.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle communication system in which people with similar interests, desires or wants can easily meet each other. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.